


Golden Locks & Silver Keys

by CourierNinetyTwo



Series: Goldilocks & The Three Dates (Modern AU) [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After figuring things out with Yang, Weiss finally gets to meet Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Locks & Silver Keys

“What if something happened?” Yang groaned into her hands, shoulders so hunched Weiss thought they were going to get stuck that way. “What if she doesn’t show up at all?”

“Your sister called an hour ago from the airport, Yang. She landed safely.” The moment that call ended, Weiss had felt panic encroaching from a voice screaming in the back of her mind that this wouldn’t go well, that Ruby would hate her, but she had to keep that bottled up for Yang’s sake, considering the taller woman’s knee was already bouncing under the table. “I expect whatever rental car service she chose gave her some trouble, as they often do.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Yang’s hands settled back down, splayed across polished wood. “I should have gone to pick her up.”

“You could try calling again.” Weiss said softly, trying to keep her voice low and soothing. The last two calls had gone to voicemail, but apparently Ruby was that type that refused to be on the phone and drive at the same time, meaning it shouldn’t have been a cause for worry. Probably.

“No, I’m sure she’s on her way. I just–” Lilac eyes flickered Weiss’ way, and it was obvious tamped-down excitement was giving Yang as much anxiety as Ruby’s absence. “–it’s been a long time. And this is the first time I’ve had her meet someone.”

Well, _that_ was new information. “What about Blake?”

“Ruby met Blake back when we were still just friends. It wasn’t weird to send her a picture of us together and say, ‘surprise!’” Yang mumbled.

Weiss couldn’t imagine ever disclosing a relationship to her family that way, but thus far she hadn’t had to. After a cool debate on the phone with her father, she had secured an invite for Yang to the governor’s dinner this Christmas, and was looking forward to dragging her to the tailor’s for some proper formal wear. “Are you worried?”

“Of course not. I know she’ll love you.” Yang’s smile was tense but genuine. “I’m the older sister, but Ruby’s always been more responsible than I was. I want her to see that everything’s straightened out now, that I’m kind of…settling down.”

Just the implication made Weiss’ heart stutter in her chest, but it came with a rush of affection, and she leaned over her corner of the table to press a firm kiss to Yang’s mouth. It was answered in an instant, one warm and calloused palm cupping her jaw with utter tenderness, and Weiss let her tongue tease over Yang’s lower lip, wanting the kiss to last just a bit longer.

“Am I…interrupting something?”

The voice came from behind Yang and Weiss jerked away from her immediately, the blush rushing up to her face reversing itself when her chair tipped past its point of balance. Before she could cringe and prepare for a sharp impact against the floor – and the pain that was sure to follow – Yang was there, hand seizing the back of the chair and setting it upright with a hard thud. Weiss was stunned for a few seconds, trying to recover her dignity past the spike of adrenaline, but when her sight refocused, she realized who had spoken.

Although Yang shared plenty of pictures of her sister throughout their relationship, Ruby wasn’t quite what Weiss had been expecting. She was a bit shorter, for one, wearing a solid pair of black boots that didn’t do much to help that, but the same stocky strength Yang possessed in spades showed in the breadth of Ruby’s shoulders and a rather solid frame. There was a sharper edge to her face, though, and eyes like polished gunmetal with a hard weight lingering behind them. Weiss knew most of Ruby’s police work involved dealing with some of the worst offenders the law could offer, and it showed.

But then Ruby grinned, wide and silly, and Weiss was shocked at how the smile was a perfect copy of her sister’s, down to the little dimple pressing in on one cheek. “You know, Yang, if you wanted time alone with your girlfriend, I could have just had you meet me at the hotel.”

“Come here, you little jerk.” Yang countered, standing up out of her seat and pulling Ruby into a bone-crushing hug. “I missed you. You were taking forever to get here.”

“There was traffic on the way out of the airp–” Ruby wheezed, eyes going wide just over the line of Yang’s shoulder, and Weiss had to keep herself from laughing. “–I have like two ribs you haven’t broken yet, Yang, please–”

Scoffing, Yang pulled away nonetheless, knuckles giving a good-natured rap to Ruby’s arm before she sat back down. “You’re the superhero between the two of us. Don’t try pulling that one on me,  _mèimei_.”

“I’m a lot more Question than Man of Steel, _jiějiě_.” When Ruby rolled her shoulders back, there was a little pop, and Yang’s smile turned sheepish. “Sorry for giving you a scare, Weiss. Not quite on how I planned to meet you the first time.”

“Thankfully, Yang has quicker reflexes than I do.” Gesturing to the chair across from her, Weiss smiled. “I know you might not eager to sit after a flight and a drive, but we were going to at least have a drink before heading off to dinner.”

Ruby took her seat immediately, legs stretching out in the same idle way Yang’s tended to. “At least this chair isn’t moving. Or scrunched up behind a desk filled with paperwork.”

“Okay, no work talk.” Yang wagged her finger Ruby’s way, and gave Weiss an appraising look. “I know you have the lawyer and cop thing happening, but it’s the weekend for Weiss and you’re supposed to be on vacation.”

“You just killed at least half my avenues for small talk, Yang.” Ruby said.

Weiss had to admit she was in the same boat, considering the only things she tended to discuss outside of work were related to Yang herself, be it watching pay-per-view matches or joining her at the gym every so often. The latter was a lot more fun than expected, even if she still couldn’t lift a fraction of the massive weight Yang threw around. “Well, you could always tell me something about your sister I don’t know.”

“Hey!” Yang interrupted quickly. “That is totally not up for discussion.”

Ruby snorted when she laughed, a glint flashing across silver eyes. “Oh no, that is so fair game. You’ve been telling me about Weiss for months!”

“What, exactly, have you been telling her?” Weiss asked, raising a brow.

Despite being the size of both of them put together, Yang looked like she’d just shrunk six inches from embarrassment. “You know, I was worried about you two getting along, so of course what actually happens is you both gang up on me. Figures.”

“How about you go get us those drinks then, huh?” Ruby said, pointing back towards the bar. “Since this place is dead, anyway. I was wondering why you wanted to meet here on a Sunday.”

“Velvet gave me the keys.” Yang got up out of her chair, the wood letting out a creak of relief. “What do you want, then? It’s just water for me and Weiss.”

Ruby blinked, clearly surprised. “You’re not going to have a beer?”

“I, uh, quit actually.” Tattooed fingers ran back through long blonde hair, a tell Weiss had seen plenty of times before when Yang was nervous. “Drinking, I mean.”

“Really?” The surprise disappeared without hesitation, replaced with another broad grin. “Good for you, Yang. I’ll stick to water too.”

There was a brief fumble for an answer, Yang’s eyes widening a little. “You sure?”

“It’s no big deal. Plus, it’s kind of weird to be the only one with alcohol.” Ruby admitted.

That much was true. Weiss had slowly tapered off her own consumption as she and Yang spent more and more time together, eventually tossing out the only bottle of wine she had left in the house and never seeing it replaced. “Ice in mine, please.”

“No problem, babe.” Yang said, giving an exaggerated wink before making her way over to the counter.

“That’s Yang for you, always thinking about other people first.” Ruby commented under her breath. “One of the many reasons I love her.”

“Me too.” The words left Weiss’ lips before she even thought about it, and heat climbed up the back of her neck with the realization that it had certainly been loud enough for Ruby to hear.

“I thought so.” Mercifully, Ruby’s face showed nothing but understanding, not even a hint of mockery. “I know a kiss doesn’t necessarily mean a lot, but it was easy to see how cozy you two are together. And Yang really does talk about you all the time.”

Of course the detective would notice every detail, no matter how large or small. “She means a lot to me, Ruby. I’m…very serious about this relationship.”

A beat of silence passed, measured and heavy. “Should I be expecting a ring sometime soon?”

“Oh, I–well–” Weiss felt dizzy again, like she had in the split second after Yang righted her chair. “We haven’t really–”

Leaning forward in her seat, Ruby’s entire demeanor turned apologetic. “Hey, don’t worry about it. And please breathe. If you’re blue by the time Yang comes back, she’s going to put me in a headlock, and I still can’t get out of those when she does them.”

Breathing. Yes, that was definitely a priority. “Okay.”

“One pitcher of the ice-cold good stuff, coming up.” Yang declared, severing the tension by setting the water down with three empty pint glasses. “Why do you two look like you’ve been discussing inaccuracies in Law & Order?”

“Don’t even get me started.” Weiss said with a huff, crossing her arms.

Thankfully, Ruby was quick to shake her head in agreement. “We’d be here for  _hours._ ”

“Alright, I get the picture.” Once she was back in her seat, Yang filled each glass, one by one. “How about we start figuring out where to go to dinner, then? And before you try to treat us, Ruby, Weiss called dibs like an hour after you made your plane reservation.”

“Fast on the draw, huh?” Ruby took a sip of her water, perfectly nonchalant.  “I can respect that.”

Weiss raised her glass in a faint toast before doing the same, feeling that much better now that Yang was back at the table. If this was how the first part of the evening had gone, she could only imagine what was coming next.

**Author's Note:**

> A Patreon reward for rizzles-me-this.


End file.
